


Lara Croft, Assassin

by EmeryldLuk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, impending doom, save the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lara follows the call of the modern world from beyond the forest of Paititi and says goodbye to Etzli and her friends in the city. After reuniting with Jonah in his new life, she is met with a new danger and a new impending disaster, a new calling and new allies beckon from a world not too darker than the ones she left behind.
Relationships: Abigaile "Abby" Ortiz/Jonah Maiava
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Lara Croft, Assassin

"It has been an honor to have you with us, Lara," Etzli said. No longer a child, he stood at shoulder height with Lara, his frame beginning to fill after a recent growth spurt. Lara smiled and embraced him in a friendly hug.

"It was fun, the not dying part."

"Yes, that was the good part." They stepped apart and he bowed his head to her. "Come again sometime. I would love to hear more stories of the world."

"I will. Be well and good luck." She nodded to him and Uchu, the stern looking man standing at Etzli's back. "Thank you for everything."

Lara stepped into the canoe already loaded with her gear and settled herself at it's center. The craft rocked slightly as she sat in the middle and lifted the paddle.

The river flowed quietly, calmly away from the Hidden City. For a moment, Lara wondered if she would make it, remembering how badly her last trip down this river had gone. Lara shook her head and dipped her paddle into the water.

She reached Kuwaq Yaku just as the sun hit the horizon, spilling red and orange on the underside of the clouds.

The two teenage boys sitting on the docks with fishing poles stared open-mouthed at her while she docked behind them.

Unnoticed by neither her nor the boys, a man wearing a gray and green hooded jacket and dark gray pants pulled his kayak onto the beach and covered it with fallen branches. He took a minute to retie his boots and pull a small backpack from the front hold, and then crept slowly up to the town.

Lara weathered the curious stares that followed her up to the Inn. She was more concerned with finding what she expected to find waiting for her.

What she expected was a slightly pudgy, burly man in his thirties. What she found was an overweight man, still burly, but clearly letting himself go in the middle. He still favored the same tan button-up shirt and black shorts and laughed at the jokes told to him by the guests.

Jonah's smile never faltered, only grew, when his partner in conversation pointed out Lara. He guffawed and pushed to his feet.

"Lara! You look amazing like that."

"Like what?"

Lara looked down at herself, having completely forgotten that she still dressed like a native of Paititi. She had long since put aside her modern clothes to adopt a dress of Paititian design in blue and gold. To match, she wore knee high sandals decorated with condor feathers and wrapped in leopard fur. About her shoulders, the same blue and white condor feathers were woven into a cape. Currently hanging behind her head, she wore a hood of leather and feathers, decorated with a raptor's beak. Yet more leopard fur wrapped around her forearms, and a sash covered her hips.

Feeling a little silly, Lara laughed. "I'm so sorry. I haven't had normal clothes in so long, I just- I must be quite the sight."

"Only to those that don't know you. Come, join me for a drink and tell me about Paititi."

Lara happily took the offered chair and beer. She first talked of Etzli and how well he had done for himself and then she got into her own life in the city.

Having gone unseen due to the crowd's fixation on Lara, the stranger got himself a seat at the bar and ordered a drink.

After a couple of drinks, he dug a radio out of his backpack and tuned it.

"This is Rockwell, checking in, Over."

There was a minute of static. He repeated himself twice before he got a response.

"This is Eagle Nest. Do you copy? Over."

"I hear you. Having trouble over there? Over."

"Just a bit of water. Where are you at, Rockwell? Over."

"A small village a day's journey from the City. I believe it is called Kuwaq Yaku. Over."

"Did you find the target?"

Rockwell turned his body to face the crowd. "You forgot to say over. Over."

"Ra take you, Rockwell. That old school radio B. S. is so unnecessary."

"Fine. Yes, I found the target. I even found the city, but she left this morning, so I didn't get much time to look around. Currently, observing at a bar."

"Does she have it?"

"Would I be observing if she had it. No. I just spent two days not sleeping and doing way too much rowing. I'll let you know when I have more information than how eccentric she is."

"Good deal. Good deal. Talk to you in a couple days at latest."

"Roger that. Will check up in two days. Over and Out."

Adam Rockwell turned off his radio and tucked it back into his pack. The bartender glanced over, but then looked back down at the ratty magazine he was reading. Adam picked up his beer and drank a good mouthful.

Sitting with Jonah, Lara joyfully extolled the tale of how she solved a disagreement between a married couple about which one of them was unfaithful. Jonah listened patiently, nodding and smiling in reaction to her story.

As she finished up, telling Jonah how neither of the couple were unfaithful, just secretive, Abi walked up to them. The dark haired Peruvian bent over and planted a kiss on Jonah's cheek.

"Glad to see you, Lara. New style?"

"Only for the moment. I need new clothes."

Abi giggled. "Well, if Jonah doesn't mind I think I can find you something more modern."

Jonah put a hand on Abi's back. "Go ahead. I'm going to finish up here and head back."

"See you later then."

Adam Rockwell hid his watchful eyes by pretending to survey the patio below. He tucked back the rest of the beer, set down payment and strolled off. He pulled up his hood and ducked around the corner, following the two women. Lara jerked around once, but only saw the dark village, lit by occasional torch lights. Adam waited a few tense seconds before risking a peek around the two water barrels he crouched behind.

Abi lead Lara to a small cottage on the edge of the town. It was newer than most of the buildings in Kuwaq Yaku.

"Is this yours?" Lara asked.

"For the past year. My friend Tora sold it to me when he decided to move his family to Brazil. Jonah lives with me of course."

"Of course. You two seem happy."

"Thank you." Abi flipped a switch, turning on the lights. "Wait here a moment?"

Lara took that moment to slide off her Condor themed cape and hood. She shook out her hair and gazed around at Abi's rustic but cozy home.

"Here, these should fit you. We're about the same size." Abi handed Lara an armful of clothing. "Bathroom is right behind you on the right."

Lara took the pile and stepped into what was barely more than a curtained closet with a toilet, shower head and sink.

"How are things in the Hidden City?" Abi asked, taking a seat on her couch.

"Great! Etzli makes a wonderful king. I'm very proud of him."

"How old is he anyway? Jonah said he was a child a couple years ago."

Sneaking up to the side of the house, Adam looked in through the one window.

Lara answered, "He's fourteen and growing like a tree. And so much like his mother."

"Sounds like you really like him."

"Hard not to. But what about you and Jonah? Any plans for the future?"

"Nothing concrete."

Lara stepped out from behind the curtain, wearing Abi's old Rock shirt featuring a Peruvian band, and a pair of blue jeans. She sat down on the couch next to Abi to lace her sandals back on.

"He likes to help out other researchers, either by diverting them away from Paititi or guiding them to avoid the local wildlife," Abi explained. "But now you're back and I think he's itching to see familiar sights."

"You think so?"

"Kuwaq Yaku is not exactly as high-tech as he is used to. Do the clothes fit okay?"

Adam stayed outside, hiding around the back when Jonah returned from the bar. A few minutes after that, he stalked Lara as she left to rent a room for the night.


End file.
